Nameless
by dreamydark
Summary: "How can you not know his name if you...love him?" Their relationship is just beyond confusing... FrUK


**FrUK=love  
So...here's some FrUK for y'all ...with Kiku as a guest star**

**I was trying to make an explanation for how Francis could call Arthur 'Angleterre' even if they were humans...so this appeared**

**Hetalia (c) Himaruya**

**(again, this was originally posted on my deviantART, link is on my profile...right now, I'm currently in the process of moving fics from there to here)**

* * *

"Alfred-san, I really don't think you should kick that hard..."

"Why not? Nothing's happened yet." Alfred shrugged his shoulders and got ready to pass the ball to Matthew.

"Whoa! Alfred, you could've nearly killed me!" Alfred had kicked the soccer ball so forcefully at his twin brother that Matthew was forced to dodge the ball to avoid being seriously injured.

"But I didn't, so everything's okay!" he proclaimed confidently.

"How does that even make sense?" Matthew shook his head at his brother's illogical statement. "But now we need to get the ball back," he said, looking around for any signs of their soccer ball.

"Oh, I can get it. I think I saw it fly in that direction." Being Japanese, it was a habit to volunteer politely.

"Ah, that would be helpful. Thanks, Kiku!" Alfred scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling slightly guilty for having disrupted their practice.

"It's nothing, really."

* * *

Kiku started to run towards where he thought he had seen the ball headed. It had landed quite a distance away, and he had to go through a narrow, congested alley to get to it.

Once he finally managed to navigate his way out, he stopped suddenly, and blushed, averting his eyes slightly.

There were two people _kissing_.

Right in the parking lot, where anyone could see, with the shorter one pressed up against the wall, only a few feet away from where their soccer ball had landed.

Kiku wondered what to do. He could always be polite and pretend he never saw anything, then leave and come back later to get the soccer ball. Or he could try to sneak past them and get it.

A third option suddenly presented itself when he realized that those two were both _male_. He had thought the taller one was a girl, from the long, wavy hair, but after looking again and taking in his strong build, he realized his mistake.

He took out his camera slowly and sneaked closer, trying not to alert the couple to what he was doing. Not that they would notice, too caught up in the other to pay attention to anything else.

He got ready to click, and smiled inwardly when he realized how lucky he was to get a picture this good. They were pressed up against each other, leaving almost no space between their bodies, and then his lips opened slightly—_and was that a __**moan**__ he had just heard_—yeah, they were _definitely_ too involved to notice him. Elizabeta would be ecstatic when she saw these.

He clicked, and a bright flash illuminated the surrounding area.

Immediately, realizing he was caught, he froze with the camera still in one hand. The taller boy pulled off the other student and started towards Kiku, leaving the shorter one dazed and slumped against the wall. His hands started to shake when he realized exactly who that was.

Francis Bonnefoy.

A fairly new French student, who flirted with anyone remotely good-looking or interesting. Kiku had been fortunate enough to be unnoticed so far, but it seemed that his luck had run out.

Before he could stammer out a lame excuse for why he was standing there _with a camera in his hand_, Francis caught his arm. What he said next was completely unexpected (although looking back, Kiku realized he probably should have expected this).

"You don't 'ave to sneak up on us just for a picture. You could've just _asked_. Or," he said, speaking in a seductive, French-accented voice and stepping closer, "Did you want to join us?" This flirtatious response made the Japanese student blush and rendered him speechless until the other person came up to him.

"Francis, you bloody git, do you have to try to sleep with _every single person_ that happens to cross your field of vision! I thought you agreed to stop this?" he said angrily with a clearly British accent. Kiku opened his mouth in shock when he realized exactly who the other person was.

Arthur Kirkland, a serious, short-tempered Briton who declared his hate for "the Frog" at least five times a day. When Francis had first transferred here back in the early winter, it was only a week before Arthur had declared his undying _hatred_ for him.

_They hate each other, right? So then…why were they…what just happened?_

He stood there, unable to comprehend what was taking place. The argument taking place right next to him seemed far away. _"I wasn't trying to sleep with 'im. Just a bit of 'armless flirting. Is zhere anyzhing wrong with zhat?"_ _"…shut up, Frog." "See! Nozhing wrong! Zhere was no reason for you to get so worked up over it now, was zhere?"_

"What…I don't…"

Arthur turned to face him and his face turned even redder. "Kiku?" he asked incredulously. Kiku was one of his close friends, and he didn't understand why he was the one who caught them. Wasn't he usually shy and reserved? "You…what are _you_ doing here?"

"Um…we lost our soccer ball so…I was going to get it,"

"Soccer? Oh, you mean football. Then why are you holding _a bloody camera_?" It was clear that he was angry. Kiku gulped nervously and tried to think of a believable excuse.

"Isn't it obvious? 'e was taking pictures of us." Francis cut in before Kiku could say anything, and the Japanese student blushed in embarrassment.

"Why?" Now Arthur looked as confused as Kiku.

"'ow should I know? Ask 'im."

Arthur turned to Kiku, tapping his foot impatiently. "Explain."

Kiku found that his voice had suddenly stopped working, and stood there like a cornered rabbit. Francis cut in once again and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Calm down. Can't you see zhat you're scaring 'im?"

"Serves him right, then."

"Why…why were you two…_kissing_?" Arthur and Francis both turned to see Kiku fidgeting uneasily.

"Isn't it obvious? It is because we are in love, _oui_?" Kiku expected Arthur to argue, saying that he was most certainly _not_ in love with that "bloody Frog," but he said nothing and looked down, embarrassed.

"What? B-but I thought you hated each other!"

"Well, as zhey say, 'ate is simply anozher form of passion."

Kiku spun around to face Arthur. "You can't be serious!" It wasn't that he disapproved of the relationship (he was a yaoi fanboy after all) but this was just too unexpected.

Arthur blushed, and in a quiet voice, he said, "I am."

Somehow, hearing that from _Arthur_ made him calm down slightly. "Oh…okay." He was still a little confused, but looking back at their constant bickering, it wasn't that hard to believe. Sometimes, it seemed like they argued just to be near the other. It was then that Kiku realized how rude he was being, and immediately started to apologize. "I'm sorry! I just realized…I apologize for my rudeness. I shouldn't have intruded like this." He sneakily hid his camera from view, hoping that somehow they wouldn't be too angry.

Francis ruffled Kiku's short black hair and he flinched away. He had almost forgotten about how touchy-feely the Frenchman was with others. "It's okay, I don't mind. _Angleterre_ looks like 'e wants to murder you, but don't worry, 'e is actually very forgiving." Arthur's glare switched to Francis, and Kiku couldn't help but ask a question.

"What did you just call him? _Angl_…something?"

"Do you mean _Angleterre_?"

_Angleterre…the first part sounds a bit like English…and 'terre' is earth or land so…_ "Why do you call him England?"

"Well, 'e is English, _non_?"

"Then why don't you call him by his name?"

For some reason, Francis suddenly looked a bit…embarrassed? He looked away and mumbled something under his breath. "Can you repeat that?"

"I...it's because I don't know 'is name."

"What? How…"

Francis smiled a bit awkwardly. "No one 'as told me. And I 'ave not asked anyone."

"Why?"

He looked towards Arthur. "_Je ne sais pas_. I guess…it's a little like a game? And I'm still waiting for _rosbif_ over zhere to tell me."

"I thought you two were…in love?" The words 'in love' stuck a little and Kiku had to force them out.

"_Exactement_. Isn't it exciting? To have a nameless lover?" His expression looked dreamy and far away.

"Surely you must know each other's names! You might have moved here only recently," he gestured to Francis, "but four months should be more than enough time."

Arthur spoke up. "Kiku, if you haven't noticed already, I'm not the most popular of people. I bet half our class doesn't even know my name."

Now it made more sense. A little. "So you're saying that in all the times you argued with him, you've never used his name?"

"_Oui_." It was as simple as that. Francis usually called Arthur a variety of names, from 'sourcils' to, more recently, 'petit lapin' but Kiku could never recall a single time where he had actually used his name.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you his name, then." _Why were these two always so confusing? Just when I thought I had them figured out, they find a new way to confuse me again._

"Kiku?"

"What is it?"

"You're not going to…tell anyone about us, right?" Arthur looked extremely uncomfortable.

Kiku thought about it. Really, he had no reason to, but Elizabeta…if she ever found out that he was keeping _this_ kind of information from her…he shuddered at the thought. So he decided to be evasive instead. "Why not? I don't really see any reason you have to conceal this." Most of the people in the school knew about Francis's preferences (or general lack of them) and were generally used to it, and as Arthur said he wasn't too popular, so nothing too horrible would happen.

(He realized that he was being a bit intrusive and rude again but this…this was for the sake of _yaoi_. So it was okay.)

"Just…please. Francis…he has a bloody _fanclub_ stalking him and if they find out…I'd prefer not to be having that much attention on me, at least for a little while."

Kiku was torn. How could he choose between these options? "I…I can't promise you anything." He saw Arthur look at him pleadingly, and he mended his statement. "I'll try…but Alfred-san can be really…persuasive sometimes." He congratulated himself mentally for thinking of that excuse. Hopefully he could convince Elizabeta not to tell that many people.

"Just try to keep him quiet, please."

"You have my word, Ar—" He caught himself at the end, not wanting to say Arthur's name. Luckily, neither of them seemed to notice. He started to walk away, but stopped and ran back. "Oh! I almost forgot why I was here in the first place." He looked around for the soccer ball and picked it up once he saw it.

"Kiku?"

"_Hai?_"

"If you don't mind me asking, why is your football here?"

_Football? Oh right, that's soccer. I think I may have been around Alfred too much…_ "I was practicing with Matthew and Alfred, but Alfred-san kicked too hard and it ended up here, so I offered to go get it."

"Hm? _Tu joues au football avec Mathieu?_ When is your next game?" Francis looked excited. "I would like to see 'ow good 'e is." Strangely, one of the first people Francis had befriended had been quiet and shy Matthew.

Kiku told him, and added, "Alfred-san is hosting a sleepover today, would you like to come? He told me to invite you," he pointed to Arthur, avoiding saying his name, "and I am sure he would not mind if you come along as well." Knowing that _Arthur_ trusted him had changed his opinion of Francis. Slightly.

"_D'accord_, I am pretty sure I am free. _Et toi, Angleterre_?"

"I'll see if I can make it."

As he walked away from the parking lot to the field where Alfred would no doubt be waiting impatiently, he felt a small surge of pride. Not only did he get to keep that picture, he now had a chance to get even more yaoi material.

Perfect.

* * *

"…Francis?" The warm summer breeze blew into their faces, and it was a nice break from the constant heat.

"_Quoi_?" Arthur didn't say anything, and moved a little closer to Francis, interlocking their hands. "You're being affectionate today, _chéri_."

"It is your birthday. I figured I should be nice to you at least this once." He smiled, so pure and beautiful that Francis fell in love all over again. "_Joyeux anniversaire._"

"Saying 'appy birthday in_ le langue de l'amour_…and 'ere I thought you said you would never speak 'zhat froggy language' as you put it."

"Don't push your luck." They stayed there in silence with their hands intertwined, simply enjoying the other's comforting presence.

Francis broke the silence."…_Merci_."

"It's nothing. I would be a pretty pathetic lover if I couldn't even wish my own boyfriend happy birthday in their own language." He opened his mouth to say something else but hesitated.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ Is something wrong?" He looked at Arthur worriedly, and Arthur blushed.

"No…it's just…" He paused, and turned around so that he was facing Francis, his green eyes staring into blue with a burning intensity that drew Francis in, captured him so it was impossible to break free.

"_Je t'aime._"

Francis stared at Arthur, shocked. This was _not_ what he had been expecting. _"Je t'aime aussi, mon Angleterre._"

"_Angleterre_…my name is Arthur."

"Arthur…that's a nice name." His accent made him roll the 'r' slightly and the 'th' sounded more like a 't'. "You should 'ave told me before."

"Better late than never, I guess. Now follow me, I haven't given you your present yet."

"Present?" Francis looked confused.

"Yes, present. The thing that people usually give to others on their birthday?" He stood up. "It's at my house. Oh, and Alfred convinced everyone to throw a birthday party for you there, too."

He got up to follow him. "I love you."

"I know. You say that a lot. To a lot of people"

Francis shook his head. "Only for you, Arthur. Only you."

* * *

**cheesy ending is cheesy  
I always end stuff like that...aka badly...no good at openings either...but I will improve! *determined***

**so...how was the FrUK? (first time writing it...meh...I only edited it a bit since then...)  
The ending makes me happy just because its so fluffeh**

**Francis's accent...what do you think? Distracting? or maybe it adds to his annoying and _beau_ Frenchness...**

**translations incase you need them...I try to use basic French so it's not that distracting...**

**Je ne sais pas- I don't know  
rosbif- roastbeef (it's apparently slang for Englishman...I think)****  
exactement- exactly  
tu joues au football avec Mathieu? - you play football (I REFUSE TO CALL IT SOCCER EVEN IF I'M AMERICAN :P) with Matthew?  
d'accord-okay  
et toi- and you?  
le langue de l'amour- the language of love  
qu'est-ce que c'est?- what is it?**

**Reviews are love~ 3**


End file.
